Never leaving you
by Kawaii-Shishiza
Summary: this is the sequel to my story with or with out you. Now you get to see Sari and Toby all grown up


_Sesshomaru walked through the forest, "Where are you leading me Tensagia?" Sesshomaru's sword was shaking. It then stopped when Sesshomaru came upon two bodies lying under a tree covered in blood, "You want me to bring them back to life." He then noticed that one of the bodies was his niece, Kari, but he didn't recognize the other. _

_Rin then came up behind Sesshomaru. She was not a kid anymore, "Lord Sesshomaru is that Kari?"_

_"I believe so Rin." Sesshomaru said. He then took out his sword and pointed it at Kari's body. He then saw the demons around her body and he sliced them in half, "Rin lets go."_

_"But what about that boy that is with Kari?" Rin ask pointing to Haku's body, "Look they are holding hands." Sesshomaru then sighed and pulled out his sword. He then killed the demons around his body._

_"Rin lets go." Sesshomaru said putting his sword away and walking off._

_"Coming!" Rin said running after him._

Toby then opened his eyes. He sat up in bed, "Man the same dream." He then rubbed his head and got out of bed. The 15 year old half demon walked over to his dresser and put on a black t-shirt and some jeans. He then walked out of his room and into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Toby." Kagome said while making some eggs, "Sleep well?"

"Um yeah I guess." Toby hadn't told the parents about his dreams. He didn't want them to worry, "Where is dad?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Dad is out he should be back soon." Sari said walking into the kitchen. Sari was now 18 years old. Her long silver was up in a long pony tail. Sari was wearing a baby blue tang top with a black skirt and some combat boots, "Morning mom." Sari said while sitting down at the table next to Toby. They then all sat down and ate breakfast. Toby and Sari put their dishes away and walked down the hallway.

"Um Sari could I maybe talk to you in private." Toby said quietly.

"Yeah." Sari said as they both walked into Sari's room. Sari then shut the door as Toby sat on her bed, "So what did you want to talk about?" Sari said sitting next to him.

"Well I've been having these dreams lately." Toby said, "They are always the same."

"Well describe to me this dream of yours." Sari said with a smile.

"Well it is raining out in a forest and these two bodies are lying under a tree, dead bodies." Toby said looking at Sari, "A boy and a girl, they were covered in blood."

"Please tell me more." Sari didn't like the sound of this dream.

"Well then a demon and a human girl came up to the bodies and I think they brought them back to life." Toby sighed, "It's just a dream."

"Did the demon mention any names?" Sari said looking at Toby. Toby was surprised that his sister was so interested in his dream.

"Yeah Kari…I don't know why but It's like I've known her for so long but I don't know who she is." Toby said looking down.

Sari then hugged her little brother, "Does mom and dad know about this dream?" Sari said

"No haven't told them." Toby said.

"It would be best if you didn't tell them." Sari said sadly.

"That's what I thought." He then got up and hugged Sari, "Thanks sis."

"No problem." Sari said letting go of Toby. Toby then walked out of his sister's room.

Inuyasha then came up from behind Toby and put him in a headlock and started to give him a nuggie, "Toby have you been good while I was gone?" He said with a smile.

"Dad…let me…go!" Toby said while trying to get out of his father's grip.

"You two stop that, no horse playing in the house." Kagome said looking at them.

Inuyasha then sighed and let Toby go and walked up to his wife, "Your always ruining our fun." He said with a grin and kissed Kagome, "I've missed you." Kagome giggled

"And now I leave." Toby said while turning around. He thought it was sick when his parents played _those_ kinds of games. Toby then walked into his room and plopped down on his bed and sighed, "Who is this Kari?"

Sari then walked out of her room to see her mother and father making out, "Ew! So wrong!" She said trying to cover her eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome then stopped, "Hey Sari." Inuyasha said hugging Sari.

"Hey dad." She said with a smile, "Um dad can I borrow mom for a sec?"

"Be my guest." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Sari then took Kagome's hand and lead her into her room, "What is it that you want to talk about sweetie?" Kagome said sitting on the bed next to Kagome.

"Um…it's about Toby." Sari said.

"What's the matter with Toby?" Kagome said in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing, it's that he has been having these dreams lately." Sari said. She was trying to make her mother not worry, but that was an impossible thing to do.

"About what?" Kagome said wanting to know more. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha was listening right outside the door.

"Kari." Sari said.

"Hey dad what are you doing?" Toby said standing right behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then jumped, "Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!"

"Were you eavesdropping?" Toby asked.

"Um…I…um." Inuyasha Stammered. Kagome then opened the door to see Inuyasha and Toby.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome yelled.

"Oh no please Kagome I…" Inuyasha begged.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, "Come on Sari lets finish our conversation somewhere more private." Kagome said walking over Inuyasha as Sari followed.

"Sucks to be you." Toby said with a laughed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get back up. Toby just kept laughing, "I'll get you, you little twerp!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after Toby.

"Oh crap!" Toby yelled trying to get away from his father.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Toby jumped over the couch and tipped it over.

Sari and Kagome were sitting outside under a tree, "Mom why can't we tell him."

"How would you feel when you find out that you had a sister that died in order for you to live?" Kagome said looking a Sari

Sari sighed, "It just doesn't seem right." Sari then looked at her mother, "Do you think that Kari would like this?"

"I've had enough of this conversation." Kagome said as she got up and walked into the house. Inuyasha and Toby stopped fighting once they saw Kagome entering the house and slamming the door behind her. She stormed off to her room.

"I better go see if your mother is ok." Inuyasha said getting up and heading towards the room, "Can you please fix the couch."

Toby then turned over the couch and fixed the pillows. Sari then came inside and went into her room. Toby made sure the coast was clear. He then walked over to the door of his parent's room carefully pressing one ear against it.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Should we really hide Kari from Toby?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome…" He didn't know what to say. He knew this was hard for her, "Kagome it's for the best."

"It just doesn't feel right." Kagome said putting her head down.

Toby's eyes widened. He then got up and stormed into Sari's room, "Who is this Kari!" Sari took off her head phones and looked at him weird, "I know you know who she is." He said in an angry tone.

Sari then motioned Toby to sit next to her, "Ok I'll tell you." She said as Toby sat next to her. Sari then grabbed a picture under her bed and showed it to Toby, "This is Kari our older sister."

Toby studied the picture carefully, "Sister?" Sari then began to tell the story. As Sari explained Toby still looked at the picture. Once Sari had finished Toby put the picture down, "So she died so I could live?" He said in a sad tone.

"That's why mom and dad didn't want you to know." Sari said hugging her little brother.

"But…but in my dream…she was brought back to life." Toby said looking up at Sari.

"It was just a dream Toby it doesn't mean that it really happened." Sari said.

"And how do you know?" Toby said, "If she is alive I want to find her."

"Don't you even dare think about leaving to look for her." Sari said. She knew her little brother way to well, "You'll make mom and dad freak."

"Well you have a point there." Toby said getting up from the bed, "But still what if she is alive wouldn't you want Kari to come back home?"

"More then anything…" Sari said. She then stood up next to Toby and put a hand on his shoulder, "But if she was alive, she would already be home." Toby's hand balled up into a fist, "Just please promise me you won't go looking for her."

"I can't make a promise that I can't keep." Toby said in a mean tone.

"Toby she isn't alive!" Sari yelled. Tears were streaming down her eyes, "See this is why we didn't tell you!" Sari said.

Toby couldn't stand to see his sister cry. He didn't want to argue any more. Toby turned around and hugged his older sister, "Look I'm sorry, I promise I won't go looking for her, I promise." Toby said calmly wiping away her tears. Toby then walked out of her room and walked into his own room. He then laid down on his bed and stared up at ceiling. A tear fell down his face. Then all of sudden it all came back to him. His eyes widened," I remember now, it's all so clear." He then sat up and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write a note on it," I'm sorry Sari but I just have to know." He said quietly. He then got up and went to his closet and grabbed his sword. He placed the note on his bed and then opened the window and jumped out of it and headed into the woods behind their house.

Sari was in her room. It was just too quiet in the house. It has been awhile since they had brought up Kari. It almost felt like that they forgot her. Sari walked out of her room and walked down the hallway. She heard her mother still crying. All of a sudden she remembered the day when Kari left. She had woken up early that mourning to use the bathroom. She staid in the hallway as she heard her parents fighting. Sari also heard Kari crying. Of course Sari was too little understand. Once she heard Toby crying she rushed into the bathroom. Sari then shook her head and continued walking down the hallway. She then walked into Toby's room and saw the note on his bed. She rushed over to it and read it.

_Sari I had a feeling you would be the first to read this._

_I'm sorry for breaking the promise._

_I just have to find out the truth. I just know she is alive and I can bring her home._

_Please don't tell mom or dad. I'll be home soon probably so please don't worry. _

_Love you always_

_Toby_

"Damn it Toby!" Sari said. She crumbled up the not and threw it away. Sari then rushed out of the room and knocked on her parent's door.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said still holding Kagome.

"Me and Toby are going for a walk, we'll be home soon." Sari lied.

"Fine just be careful." Inuyasha said.

Sari then rushed to her room and grabbed her sword and rushed outside into the woods.

Toby was now walking through the woods, "Now where is her grave?" Toby said looking around. He then had his hand by his sword. He felt like some one was watching him, "Show your self." Toby said looking around. He then heard a rustle in the trees, "You are not Sari or else I would have recognized the sent." He then heard another rustle. Someone was in the trees, "But your sent is quite hard to figure out."

"Go home." A female voice said in a mean tone.

"Show yourself and I'll go." Toby said with a grin. He then saw something jump out of a tree. It was a person dressed in a black cloak and was hooded.

"Go home." The person said again.

"Kari is that you?" Toby said out of the blue. Since the voice sounded female he just had to ask.

"You said if I showed myself then you would go, now go!" She yelled. The girl was much taller than Toby.

"But why do you want me to go home?" Toby asked, "How do you even know that I ran away from home." Toby said with a grin.

"Kari where did you go?" A male voice said coming from behind them. Then a male around the same height as the he emerged from the bushes.

"Haku lets go!" Kari said in a mean tone. Haku knew what she meant and walked up to her.

"Wait Kari I…" But he then saw Kari and the male vanish in front of his eyes.

"Toby?" Sari said running up to Toby and hugging him, "Toby you damn idiot!" She said letting go of him, "How can you do such a thing!" She yelled at him.

"But…I…she….didn't you..." He was so shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sari said giving him a weird look.

"Didn't you see her?" Toby yelled pointing to where Kari just was.

"See who?" Sari said

"Kari!" Toby yelled.

"Did you fall and bump your head or something?" Sari said looking down at Toby's head.

"No! I saw her I really did!" He yelled trying to get away from Sari's grasp.

"Come on lets go home." Sari said walking off, "You better be glad that I covered for you." She then noticed that Toby wasn't following her, "Come on Toby!" Toby sighed and turned around and followed Sari back home.

"Ok Haku you can let go now." Kari said once Sari and Toby left.

"Kari was that…" Haku was then cut off by Kari.

"Yeah it was." Kari said with a sigh and turned around and walked away.

Haku walked next to her and grabbed her hand, "Why don't you go home?"

"I can't…." Kari said sadly, "It's already bad enough that Toby knows who I am." Kari then stopped walking, "We have to stay hidden."

"Fine alright." Haku said hugging her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the living room as they saw Sari and Toby walk inside, "Did you guys enjoy your…" Toby then stormed into his room and slammed his door shut, "walk?" Kagome then looked at Sari

"Sari what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, but Sari just stormed into her room and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha then sighed, "Which one do you want to talk to?"

"I'll go talk with Sari." Kagome said leaving the room and heading down the hallway to Sari's room.

Inuyasha then got up from the couch and sighed and walked over to Toby's room. Inuyasha then entered Toby's room to see him on his bed staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha then sat next to Toby, "Hey is everything ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me…" Toby said looking up at his ceiling still.

"What?" Inuyasha looked down at Toby.

Toby then sat up, "Why didn't you tell me about Kari?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Well…we thought…that…" Inuyasha was trying to think up a reason. Toby was silent, "We thought it would be best to keep her hidden to you until you were ready."

"No...you thought that." Toby said in an angry tone, "How long were you going to wait, I'm already fifteen." Toby then got off of the bed, "Or were you planning not to tell me at all."

"Toby I…"

"How could you do such a thing!" He yelled. Tears were flowing from his eyes, "I don't even know what to say because I'm so mad!" Inuyasha didn't say anything he just stared down at the floor with guilt in his heart. Toby ran out of the room and then out of the house. Inuyasha just sat there on Toby's bed. Toby ran into the woods, "Kari!" He screamed while running. Tears were still flowing from his eyes, "Kari!" Toby then couldn't run anymore. He sat under the sacred tree as it began to rain. Toby closed his eyes as he cried. Then he felt some one put their arms around him. He opened his eyes to see Kari holding him.

"It's ok Toby, I'm here." Kari said holding her little brother. Toby then hugged her tighter, "It'll be alright."

Kagome and Sari then came into Toby's room to only see Inuyasha there, "Where is Toby?" Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"I'm such a fool." Inuyasha said quietly, "How could I do such a thing."

"It'll be alright." Kagome said trying to comfort him. She knew Toby was gone, "Sari please go bring your brother back." Sari then nodded and left the room.

Toby and Kari were now in a cave with a fire. Toby and Kari had blankets around them, "So mom and dad didn't tell you." Kari said.

"No…they didn't." Toby said in an angry tone, "They weren't going to tell me at all."

"Toby…they didn't know how you would react." Kari said looking at him.

"What…you're on their side!" Toby said looking up at Kari, "Wouldn't you hate them…they were trying to make it like you never existed," Haku kept watch by the cave entrance hearing every word, "Don't you care?"

Kari was silent for a while, "I could never hate them." She then looked down at the ground, "After all that I put them through…I guess a deserve it."

Haku then stood up and walked over to Kari and hugged her, "Kari it wasn't your fault." A tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry Kari." Toby said looking down at the ground.

"You should go back home now, they must be worried about you." Kari said wiping away her tears.

"Kari…why won't you come back home?" Toby said looking at Kari.

"I can't…I'm shouldn't even be alive." Kari said looking into the fire.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked confused.

"Sari didn't tell you whole story did she?" Kari then saw the look on Toby's face and took that as a yes," Well me and dad got into a fight and I ran away from home." She then looked at Haku, "A couple of minutes later I met Haku and he took me to Naraku." She then looked at Toby, "You have head that name before I presume; well Naraku as you know is a very evil demon." She then gazed back into the fire, "Well Naraku used me to get back a dad, he brought out my demon side."

"Demon side?" Toby looked at Kari.

"Yes you have it too along with dad, but hopefully you will never encounter that side." Kari said looking at Toby, "Well I was in that side when Naraku told me to come after you and Sari." Kari the looked at the ground, "If it wasn't for Sari I would have never come out of that horrible side."

"Did I die that night?" Toby asked.

"Yes you did and I…" Kari couldn't bring herself to say it. Tears streamed down her face.

"You killed me didn't you?" Toby said looking at the ground.

Kari nodded still in tears," And they only way to bring you back to life was to give you the sacred jewel shard that was in my neck." Tears still fell from her eyes, "The thing that's keeping you alive right now is a jewel shard in the back of you neck."

Toby then touched the back of his neck. All of this time he was living off a jewel. He would have never thought that all of this happened. He was in shock.

"Toby the only reason I can't go home is because Naraku can't find out that me and Haku are alive." Kari said.

"I get it know." Toby said quietly.

"Toby there is someone out here looking for you." Haku said looking down at Toby.

"It's probably Sari." Toby said standing up.

"Please don't tell anyone that you saw me or Haku." Kari said hugging her little brother.

"I won't I promise." Toby then left the cave and walked to the sacred tree and sat under it.

"Toby! Toby where are you?" Sari yelled. She then saw Toby sitting under the tree and walked up to him and sat next to him. She then hugged him tightly, "Toby thank goodness you're alright." She was crying. Toby just sat there, he didn't know that this would upset Sari so much. He felt bad for making her go through this again, "I thought you would never come back."

"Sari I want to go home."

Sari stopped hugging her little brother, "Right, you must be freezing." Sari and Toby then stood and began to walk home.


End file.
